


Oh no.

by comicsandshadowhunters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, pharmacy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandshadowhunters/pseuds/comicsandshadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace is the new, and attractive, pharmacist that Nico can't seem to get out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo Pharmacy AU, inspired by this post:  
> http://windycarnage.tumblr.com/post/138376359372/windycarnage-au-where-will-solace-is-nicos 
> 
> The PJO crew in an AU with no Gods to fuck things up, just life.

Nico groaned for the fifth time as he leaned over to hit snooze.

Just as he was getting settled to sleep just ten more minutes, his door was slammed open by none other than Jason Grace.

"Nico di Angelo, I swear to god, you said we were meeting for coffee at ten, it's 11:15."

"You're 11:15," Nico muttered through his blankets. He heard the sound of his curtains being thrown open, rather violently he might add, before his warm, loving, cocoon of blankets was ripped from him.

"That's rude," Nico stated before burying his face in the pillow, he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Two weeks. Two weeks you have put off this coffee meeting-hang-out thing, Nico. You know, I told you moving into an apartment by yourself was a bad idea. You get worse when you're alone," Jason softened his tone before continuing. "I know this stuff is hard, but you're making it harder on yourself than necessary. Not every bad thing that happens in the world is your fault. You can't let everything get you down. Depressive episodes are a serious thing and you can't just ride them out in your bed." Jason sighed, leaving the room to look for something.

Nico kept his head buried in his pillow, it smelled like shit, quite honestly. He was a 26 year old, living on his own, paying his own bills, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to wash his sheets.

When Jason came back he was holding a pill bottle and a glass of juice.

"I know you're supposed to take this in the morning, so take it," Jason said as he pushed the items at the other man.

"Shouldn't you be at work, Mr. High-flyer?" Nico groaned, turning away from the offending objects. 

"I don't have a helicopter tour scheduled until 2pm, I've got plenty of time," Jason offered. "Please, just, just take this okay? I know it makes you feel better, and it will keep your brain balanced. Just taking this stuff on-and-off won't help."

Nico begrudgingly turned over and took the cup and bottle from his friends hand. He didn't want to feel any worse than he already did, and hearing the desperation in Jason's voice did just that.

"You've only got like, three of these pills left," Jason stated, shaking the little bottle in his hand. "Do you want me to refill it for you? You still have everything at the pharmacy down the street, right?"

"Yeah, but I can go myself." Jason looked at him doubtfully before he added, "Plus it'd be good for me to get out right? And it's a little past espresso time."

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes before giving in. "Okay, you can go pick up your prescriptions by yourself, _but_ only if you let me take you to lunch first."

Nico was about to protest but the look in Jason's eyes stopped him. 

"I'll go take a shower," Nico sighed, slowly standing. Though he'd never admit it, Jason's smile made getting out of bed semi-worth it.

~~~

An hour later Nico walked into his room to find Jason making his bed with clean sheets.

"I told you to stop doing chores around my house, I can take care of myself," Nico snapped, instantly regretting it. That was a very big lie, he obviously could not take care of himself. The state of his apartment was a force to be reckoned with.

"You may be able to take care of yourself most times di Angelo, but right now is not 'most times,'" Jason pointed out.

"Whatever, let's just go get lunch, anything but Chinese, I've eaten more Chinese takeout than the restaurants can keep up with."

"Got it, Nic's. Also you should call your sister she keeps texting me when she's bored, and I honestly don't care about her pregnancy woes," Jason laughed as they locked the door behind them.

~~~

About two hours later, Nico found himself walking the few blocks to the pharmacy he'd been going to for a year now. It was a pretty calm place considering the busy New York atmosphere that surrounded it. Plus, it was always warm in there, like they consistently ran the heater, even in summer. 

As he walked through the doors he kept his head down, he never drew much attention, but he still took precautions to avoid actually having to interact with strangers. Pulling his coat around him, he picked up a Dr. Pepper, before waiting in line to pick up his meds for what seemed like forever.

He noticed the cheerful voice when he was only two people in front of him. For a second he thought it was just in his mind, but the lady in front of him seemed just as startled.

It's not that the people that worked here were unpleasant, they just weren't so... excited about their job.

Nico bent around the people in front of him to find a face to attach to the voice, but the man was blocked by wooden panels on both sides. 

When it was finally his turn to pick up his meds, he was so curious about the person with the cheery voice, he ran into the counter separating them, almost face planting.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" the man asked calmly, choosing to ignore the fact that Nico had almost completely fallen to the ground.

As Nico looked up the man standing before him, he was nothing, and somehow everything he thought he would be. 

He had pictured the tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man before him, but in no way had he anticipated the lean muscle, chiseled jaw line, and genuinely  _caring_ man in front of him.  _Shit,_ Nico thought.

Nico stood frozen before the man spoke again. 

"Will you be picking up or dropping off a prescription today, sir?"

" _NicodiAngelopickup_ ," Nico rushed before realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry?" the man questioned.

"Ugh, sorry, I-uh meant I need to pick up, for Nico di Angelo," Nico explained, looking at the man in the eyes for the first time. Before he could say anything and embarrass himself further, the man excused himself to get Nico's prescriptions, leaving Nico to mentally scold his own stupidity.

"All right so that's Abilify, Lamictal, and Clonazepam, any questions?" he said as he returned, bringing Nico out of his thoughts.

"Uhm, no, I'm good thanks," Nico mumbled going for his prescriptions, only to brush hands with the man. "I'm so sorry--"

"Don't worry, man, it happens all the time," the blonde man started. "Also my name's Will, I just moved here, and I don't have many friends, yet." He seemed to panic a bit before finishing, "Is it okay if I give you my number? I mean you don't have to call me or text or anything, I just like meeting new people and you seem pretty cool."

Nico found himself nodding too shocked to speak.

"Cool, um..." Will paused looking around for some paper. "Here!" he said pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbling number onto a small piece of ripped paper.

"Just call me anytime, I'm not doing much else besides working these days, I'm afraid. Hopefully you can help change that," Will confessed, smiling down slightly at Nico. 

Leaving the pharmacy, Nico found he could only think two words for the rest of the night, 

_Oh no._


End file.
